Flare
by Magical Mage
Summary: An abandoned pokemon, named Flare, is out on his quest to find his wayward master, but things may stop him like a psycho chansey nurse. This is my first fic so... Please review.
1. Chapters: 1-5

Flare  
  
By catsMarch5  
  
Chp.1  
  
"You don't stand a chance, not with that pokemon" The gym leader  
  
"That's what you think" I heard my master say. I stood poised with my muscles all tight and my hair on its ends just waiting for an attack or an order. We were in a battle 3 on 3 and I was the last one. My brown haired young master needed me to win this one. My enemy was a fierce Golbat. He was the last pokemon of the other trainer but he had taken out my master's last pokemon, so I knew he was tough. He looked different that other golbats that I had seen. He was slightly larger and he had a different coloration almost metallic, but that didn't scare me.  
  
"Flare, Flamethrower now" I heard my master command I could hear the desperation in his voice. So I took a deep breath as I yelled "Flamethrower" and huge amounts of the red-hot fire deep within my body came spewing out of my mouth as it was heading straight to my enemy.  
  
"Golbat, fly away" the leader ordered. Golbat tried to dodge my flames by flapping around in wild circles. So I used flamethrower again and again but every time my hot flames got near him he just flew higher.  
  
"Golbat, use Supersonic" The leader ordered. Then, Golbat flew to the middle of the vast building that we were in and blasted that horrible sound. The sound was so high and loud that all of the windows were shattered. So now glass from the windows covered the floor. I was in too much pain to attack because of the noise, my ears felt like they were going to bleed soon. Then I looked over to my master. His hands were covering his ears. His eyes tightly clenched, he was experiencing the same pain I was. That made me mad, I swore to myself that I would let no one hurt my master again. So I ran as fast as I could and jumped towards Golbat.  
  
Ok, I know a pokemon like me can't fly but at that time I almost flew. I jumped so high that I could bite his foot, but instead I hit with a direct flamethrower. After the flames left him and I was back on the ground barely missing thousands shards of glass, his wings now bear black, dark and burnt patches on his wings. The Golbat could still fly, despite his greatly damaged wings.  
  
Then I noticed something he was losing altitude. It was at first slow, no orders were given, and then he fell. The Golbat just became a rock and hit the ground hard like it was thrown off a cliff.  
  
"Golbat" The gym leader said.  
  
"Flare, finish it off with Double Edge" my master ordered. So, I ran towards the Golbat charging all of my energy and slammed him hard. Then he soared a few feet only to hit the ground again. He tried to get up, struggling just to get on his feet. Then he collapsed and hit the ground.  
  
"We won, we actually won" I heard my master say in a mix of joy and shock. He was down on his knees still letting this set in. I didn't care I was just happy that I came through for him. So, I ran to him, full of bliss, and I licked his face. I was just too happy.  
  
Then it rained, inside the building at first it was slow, just little sprinkles but it steadily grew to a full out storm. I felt my fur being matted together and my strength was slowly going down. I was soaked within seconds and everyone disappeared, I was all-alone. I was the only living thing inside the vast building. Then there was a large, light blue lighting streak, right in the building. It streaked down towards me. The lighting was an arrow shot from Robin Hood and I was the helpless target. I jumped right out of the way from the streak leaving a black ash, smoking patch on where I just stood. It continued raining hard. The water just kept pouring and pouring. I felt like buckets were being poured on me as I ran around in the building looking for a door or a window but there was nothing. I was trapped in the building with a storm in it. Then a huge amount of water came falling on me, ready to drown me with it.  
  
"NNOO" I screamed. Then my eyes shot open ending the dream. I quickly looked around me to making sure I wasn't trapped in a building. I was in the same forest sitting on the same hollow tree stump for many days and there was a storm. The once beautiful, gentle light blue sky was now a harsh mean storm with nothing but menacing gray clouds, laughing and looking down on me, as I was drenched with their water. I tried shaking the water off but once it was off it was covered with twice as more water. So, I jumped down off and went in the dry space between where I sat and the roots. I stared out in the rain, causing the crystal clear scenery to become a painting washed down with water. I stared out thinking why? Why has he come back yet to get me? Why does he continue to leave me here out in the rain like I was a garbage can? Why?  
  
I continued looking out at the smeared landscape and shook off the water. I sat down and continued to wonder.  
  
When I was first here, my master said, "I want you to stay here. I will come back and get you after some time". So I ran up to the tree stump and sat there. As I was watching him walk off, he said "I'll come back just wait for me". I said I'll see you soon and watched him blending in the forest. So there I sat. The sun went down, then it went up high in the sky, then it went down again. That process happened many times. Slowly the leaves on the trees changed. Changing the healthy green to the oranges, yellows and reds. Later on the leaves fell off along with the snow. Slowly the snow melted and the leaves came back with new leaves and those leaves became that healthy green again. Just liked the Sun process, this one happened several times too. It could be between from 5 to 10 or even fifteen times. I lost count of it, since it happened so slowly.  
  
During the entire storm until it got swept up away from a huge wind. I sat there pondering on why. On why hasn't he come back yet to get me? Why? When the storm finally blew over, I sat back up on the stump and sat there waiting to see my young master. Waiting to see his chin length brown hair flowing along with the wind. Waiting to see his blue eyes. Just waiting.  
  
Chp.2  
  
"Do you have something against me?" I yelled to the clouds. It was another day and I was stuck in another violent storm. This storm was worse than the last one. The sky was so full of dark black clouds that if they squeezed one more in all of them would just fly out. The clouds wanted to continue degrading me as if I wasn't degraded enough. They obviously weren't happy with that short time they had with me yesterday. The reply I got from the question I yelled was more rain and thunder. The cracks I heard from the thunder was their form of laughter.  
  
So, again I jumped off my stump, landing in the soggy, mud-filled ground. My legs were already covered in the mud from that few steps to my hole. I quickly shook off all of my water in my little shelter from the rain. Then this brutal, cold, with no mercy wind started blowing .I could hear the large tree branches whipping around helplessly, just trying to stay attached to their tree. The wind continued blowing even harder, without a care on what it was damaging.  
  
That's when I heard the sound. The sound of roots ripping out of the ground, I knew that soon my small shelter was going to fly off in the dark, somber sky  
  
I could hear the voices from the clouds mocking me, forcing me to fell their wrath. Then the wind blew knowing it was winning. The stump gave in; the roots just flew out of the dirt, making the stump light enough for the wind to carry to the beyond.  
  
"That's not good," I said as I saw the stump flew off in to the sky. The rain kept pouring on me fiercely. My dry fur was now soaked within 15 seconds. I had to find shelter but where. There were only trees with no spaces for me hide under.  
  
Where am I supposed to go? What if I get lost as I tried to look for shelter? The questions just kept filling my mind on how to get out of the rain. I decided on one thing I would just walk in one direction.  
  
So I started running straight ahead, sloshing through the mud and jumping over puddles. The storm continued with its rampage with the rain, thunder and wind.  
  
Then, I saw a small yellow, warm light glowing from afar. The more I ran the closer and bigger the light got, still glowing away, guiding me to the warmth.  
  
When I got to the light, it wasn't a bright star or a light to take me from this world. No, it was a simple small fire in a small cave. A girl with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a purple jacket and jeans was attempting to make something to eat. She was sitting on top of a rock. It looked like she was hoping that her food wouldn't burn. On the other side of the fire was, I think, a Vulpix. He or she had the reddish brown fur, the multiple tails, the curly hair on the head, and the deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, why are you there in the rain? Come in, Susan won't mind." The Vulpix said to me. She spotted me at the edge of the cave.  
  
"Susan?" I said not knowing who she is. "Susan's my trainer. She likes company and you are getting more and more wet. Not that you can get anymore wet." The Vulpix remarked. She had a point my fur was waterlogged and being on the edge just made it worse. So I slowly walked towards the small fire.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Vulpix asked. I was besides the rock that Vulpix was sitting on.  
  
"It's Flare," I answered.  
  
"Hello, Flare, I have no idea what kind of pokemon you are. All I know is that you are a fire type."  
  
"Can't you just ask Susan to look me up with her pokedex?" I asked knowing that almost all trainers have a pokedex.  
  
"That's a problem. We got caught in the dreadful storm and her pokedex flew out of her jacket pocket." Vulpix said with a slightly disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Wow, it's a pokemon. I would catch you but you're soaked and I don't really think it is right to catch pokemon that have been weakened by the weather. You can just sit here by the fire, pokemon. Besides, I'm sure Pixie wouldn't mind the company." Susan said as she finally saw me. Then she continued trying to cook her food.  
  
"That's your name, Pixie," I said slowly. I have heard a lot of different names for pokemon but Pixie for a Vulpix that just doesn't sound right.  
  
"Do not call me Pixie. Of all the names she could have given me she has to give me Pixie. No one calls me Pixie. Only Susan can get away with calling me Pixie. Got it?" Pixie said harshly.  
  
"Yes, no one calls you Pixie. Your name is Vulpix." I said very quickly.  
  
"Good. So, where's your trainer?" Pixie said changing the subject.  
  
"I don't really know where my master is. He just told me to stay in one place until he came back to get me." I said as I was looking to Pixie. I started wondering again on why he hasn't picked me up yet.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know I lost count. I remember seeing the leaves change over and over. From dark green to yellow, orange and red to none to the small light green and back to dark green. I call it the leaf process. The process happened at least 5 or 10 times maybe even 15 times. I lost count on it since it occurs so slowly." I said.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you have been waiting for your master for maybe 15 years?!" Pixie said in some shock.  
  
"What do you mean 15 years?" I said in confusion. I knew I wasn't waiting that long. It couldn't be that long.  
  
"When ever the leaves complete their process a year has past. You said you saw this process maybe 15 times and you are still waiting for your master."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Pixie?"  
  
"I'm saying you have been abandoned. Your master left you here because he or she didn't want you." Pixie said. Then a huge thunder clapped almost a second later.  
  
"I haven't been abandoned. I haven't. He wouldn't abandon me." I said with a slowly cracking voice. Pixie's wrong and I knew that or was she wrong. It does explain everything though.  
  
"Accept it, Flare. Your master has abandoned you. That's why he hasn't come back yet." Pixie said to me. Then, suddenly a fierce wind blew blowing the storm out. The sun quickly reassumed its position in the sky. Shining like it had before the storm.  
  
"If your master still wants you. Go ahead and prove me wrong. Go and find you master. Nothing's stopping you." Pixie said looking outside. Then I looked out, I saw the water droplets on the leaves, glittering as they fell to the earth. Then I walked outside.  
  
"I will find my master. He still wants me. I'll prove you wrong Pixie." I said, I was at the edge of the cave.  
  
"Bye Flare, I hope you do find your master" Pixie said.  
  
"Why are you saying that?" I asked, stopping my walk. Then I looked back to the cave.  
  
"It's a sad thing when a pokemon gets abandoned just because they're not enough strong or unwanted. A trainer should at least give their pokemon to another person. Not just leave them somewhere in a forest where they are waiting and waiting, hoping uselessly for their master's return. I just hope that all of time you have been waiting hasn't been a complete waste. Good-bye Flare." Pixie said to me.  
  
"Thanks, Pixie. Thanks" With that I started running. Past the trees and in the damp ground, I ran. In the background I heard Pixie's faint voice yelling don't call me Pixie.  
  
Chp.3  
  
"Someone, please help me." Cried a little girl, stuck in a blazing apartment building.  
  
"I'll save you," I yelled.  
  
"Who's that?" The spectators asked.  
  
"He's Flare, defender of the innocent, protector of justice, and he fights for world peace and he's a talking pokemon," Said a loud, booming voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Oohh..." The viewers said in awe.  
  
"Now, to save my innocent" I said in a bold voice. I ran inside the impossibly tall building covered in fire and black thick smoke. The little girl still yelling help me, someone, please help me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, searching for that little girl.  
  
"Will, our hero find the girl in time? Find out tomorrow in Flare: The talking, superhero Growlithe." Said the same loud voice out of nowhere.  
  
"But wait, Where's the girl? And who are you that keeps talking from somewhere" I said.  
  
"This is a show, and I'm the narrator, so I get to decide what happens. Ha ha." The narrator said in a sing-song voice." Now I say WAKE UP." The narrator yelled at me. The place started to swirl and turn around and around spinning. Combining colors everywhere and making me dizzy.  
  
"Aahh," I screamed as I woke up to the black sky and stars. "It was a dream, that's all a dream." Then I saw that I was standing at the edge of a long, high, jagged cliff.  
  
"That's a long way down" I said to myself, looking down at the dark, never ending bottom. As I started to walk back, I heard this slow, cracking sound behind me. When I turned around, there was a small thin crack on the thin piece of ground that I was on. That small crack slowly grew bigger and longer. At first, being the stupid pokemon that I am, I didn't think anything by it. Then I saw the crack slowly getting to the other side. Then my mind clicked, I'm going to fall if I don't get off this piece of rock.  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late. The crack made it to the other side, breaking the edge a new one. So, there I fell into the blackness, seeing the rocks falling with me. Then everything went black.  
  
"Chansey, I want you to watch this Growlithe, ok?" A woman's voice said. I could barely hear the people that we talking. I then slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but white. I was on a nice soft bed but I couldn't see the rest of my body. I didn't care though I just happy to know that I'm safe now. The warm, yellow sunlight slowly filtering in through the windows and landed on me.  
  
"Ok, I'll watch over him." Chansey said sweetly "Stupid growlithe" she then muttered. The lady obviously not knowing pokemon speak didn't notice it and walked out.  
  
"Oh, Chansey, this is your last chance if something bad happens to this one. You are leaving, to never nurse again. Got that" The lady with pink hair said sternly. Then she continued out of the room.  
  
"Um, where am I? " I said as the chansey was pulling a blanket over me.  
  
"You're at a pokemon center. Me and Nurse Joy found you while we did our daily walk, looking for injured wild pokemon. We found you partly buried underneath a pile of rocks. So be happy that we took our damn time helping you." Chansey said in a rough, mean voice. There was something wrong with this chansey, she was mean, cold and cruel, despite her cute, pink, innocent appearance.  
  
"Thank you, very much. I don't think I need anything else right now." I said slowly. I really didn't want this chansey to be taking care of me. I rather have a charizard to take care of me that this chansey.  
  
"That's what they all say. I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine" Chansey said in a mocking voice with her arms down. "Then they learn, I'm their servant," she said in a scary, low voice. "and they demand the moon and the stars." She yelled with her arms flailing, threatening me, wanting to slap me silly.  
  
"SOMEONE, HELP ME, I HAVE A PSYCHO CHANSEY THAT WANTS TO HIT ME." I screamed as loud as I could. Hoping that help would come soon. No one responded to my yells. I could hear my yells echo through out the building. So why didn't anyone come yet.  
  
"SO, NOW I'M PSYCHO, HUH, HUH" Chansey yelled at me with fire in her eyes. I wanted to jump up and run out of here, but I couldn't, my legs were hanging on a sling.  
  
"YES, YOU ARE A PSYCHO.WHY DID THEY EVEN MAKE YOU A NURSE ANYWAYS?" I yelled back with my limbs trying to flail to protect myself, but only my upper legs did that.  
  
"Because" she said in the same spooky, low voice, she had finally calmed down. Her pink arms weren't flailing anymore. Then, she moved closer to my ears, like she wanted to tell me a secret. "I fit in stereotypes. Chanseys are always nurses. They are always nice, sweet and gentle." She said. At that moment, I wanted to runaway, despite my multiple injuries.  
  
"Well, Mr. Growlithe. I don't fit in those categories. That's why Nurse Joy warned me. A lot of pokemon have left worse then when they came, because they pushed me too much and too far. So they leave, greatly worse, they come in with a bruise, they leave going into intensive care." Right after saying that, Chansey started laughing, starting in low then slowly becoming louder and louder, a truly scary, evil laugh. The kind that makes you know that whoever is laughing beyond doubt is evil.  
  
"Mr. Growlithe, you are the first pokemon that I have ever told this to. So be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." Chansey continued in the same voice.  
  
"Chansey, my name is Flare, not Mr. Growlithe." I said slowly with fear quivering in me. I wanted to be at least called my name.  
  
"Your name is Mr. Growlithe, not Flare. Got it Mr. Growlithe." The psycho, insane, out- of-her-mind, chansey said. I am under the care of a lunatic chansey. What do you do when you are under the care of a psychotic, maniac chansey? I screamed in my mind. You play along that's how you prevent yourself from getting killed by this maniac, I said to myself.  
  
"Ok, my name is Mr. Growlithe. I will just sit here and ask for nothing." I said rapidly. I wanted that chansey away from me so badly. You have to realize all of this just happened in a few minutes. So, Nurse Joy walked in on our strange conversation.  
  
"Is everything ok Chansey? I heard the Growlithe yelling." Nurse Joy said as she walked over to us.  
  
"Everything's ok, there's nothing wrong" Chansey lied in her sweet voice. Everything is not ok she's totally psycho. I argued silently. Joy then walked over to me, made sure that my bandages were wrapped up nice and tight.  
  
"I'm impressed Growlithe. You fell of a high cliff but you're making a swift recovery. You should be out of here in a few days." Nurse Joy said.  
  
"You say one word about me and I'll make sure you do end up in intensive care." Chansey threaten while talking in her sweet voice. I was about to say something but after hearing the threat, I stopped and hoped that Nurse Joy would check on me often.  
  
"Ok, Chansey, I want you to feed the growlithe, make sure that his bandages are nice and tight and for him to be comfortable." Nurse Joy ordered the psycho chansey. "Remember this one is your last chance." She added. Then she left the white room, leaving me alone with the chansey.  
  
"I'm going to sleep" I quickly said, eager that it could have chansey to leave. She was still standing there.  
  
"Nurse Joy said to feed you. I'm gonna do that." Chansey said as she walked out of the room, speaking in the same low voice. My mind was running at the speed of light on how to get out of this pokemon center and away from that chansey. I tried moving, that's failed because of my lower legs. Using my embers, I was able to burn my slings off, leaving behind a pile of burn cloth and ashes.  
  
Then, I tried to run, that failed to. Once I hopped out of the bed and on the cold, hard linoleum, white floor, I was in extreme pain.  
  
"THAT HURTS, OW OW OW " I yelled with every step. It didn't make my pain go away but it helped me. I felt like my legs, with them bearing my weight, were wrapped up in nails piercing my skin. A part of me said go back it's not worth it. The other bigger part of me said keep going the chansey is crazy; you won't make it with her there. After slowly and painfully walking for an hour (It was actually 10 minutes, by the way), I made it to the door.  
  
I was about to open it, when the door opened showing a pink, egg-shaped pokemon, Chansey. She was holding numerous trays of food, all on top of each other.  
  
"What are you doing out of your bed?" Chansey said looking at me deep with her emotionless black eyes. I was caught, I was the criminal, she was Officer Jenny.I was dead.  
  
"I, I, I, I, I, I, I was, I was-" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. The only things that was running around in my mind was a tombstone saying 'Flare, Died on April 20th he was loved by many but not from a psycho chansey'  
  
"You were going to help me? " Chansey asked in a bright, cheery voice.  
  
"Ye-ye-yes" I said stammering again. I was scared for my life. I'm too young to die.  
  
"That is so nice of you Mr. Growlithe. You are the first pokemon to do that for me. All of the other just sat around moaning and complaining about their pain but you, you want to help me. That is very nice of you. Come on, I'm gonna feed you now." She said in the same freakishly happy voice.  
  
"Ok" I said in a half-scared, half-crying voice as I was slowly walking to my bed. I was stuck with the chansey .I'm the small, hungry bug, she's the at-first-sweet-but-deadly-sticky-wrapping-the-leaf-over-me-and-munching-me- down honeydew.  
  
Chp.4  
  
Now to get out of here, I thought to myself. The insane pink nurse left the room a few minutes ago to get something.  
  
It had now been 3 days since I was first found out that the chansey is cuckoo. Nurse Joy said that I could leave as early as tomorrow morning. I wanted to leave earlier. So again, I attempted escape. This has been my tenth try and I was hoping success with this one. So, I slowly put one foot down on the cold smooth white floor. I was alone in the room, which was a good thing. A single bark, meow, chirp or any noise for that matter would alarm the nutty chansey and I would have to conjure up another lie.  
  
So, I slowly creep past the beds, slowly sneaking to the door. I skulked, one foot at a time, slowly walking, letting my paws absorb the impact on each step. I kept my eyes on the small glass window. If I saw the small red cross, white hat. I knew to run back to the bed.  
  
I kept walking; thoughts of freedom flooded my mind. I wouldn't have to respond to Mr. Growlithe. I wouldn't have to worry about every little word I said. I wouldn't have to worry on setting off another maniac attack. I would have freedom.  
  
After 15 minutes of slowly walking, I was ready to open the door. The handle was right above me. This is where I would always fail. The last time, I was on the handle and the chansey came back. My mouth was hanging on the brass handle when she opened the door. I was between the wall and a door!! When the psycho Chansey or, Psychansey as I called her, saw that I was gone. She screamed.  
  
"Mr. Growlithe where are you?? Where are you, Mr. Growlithe? No, no I lost my baby, my baby is gone." Psychansey was searching for me in a frenzied way. She was opening all of the cabinets, pulling all of the sheets of the beds, pushed beds to the side while yelling I cant find my baby, I can't find Mr. Growlithe. Then she got mad. Her eyes narrowed, her hair (what ever you call the things on the side of her head) went up. She took a deep breath.  
  
"MR.GROWLITHE, IF YOU DO NOT COME TO YOUR BED THIS INSTANT. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FALL OFF A CLIFF TWO TIMES." Psychansey shrieked. She yelled so loud that shockwaves came from her voice and knocked my mouth of the handle.  
  
Since, my mouth was no longer connected to the handle, I came plummeting down on the linoleum landing hard on my back. BAM, that was the noise and Psychansey found me sprawled on the floor.  
  
"My poor baby, are you ok? " She said as she scooped me up in her arms. I'm her baby now; yesterday I was the silent pokemon. The day before yesterday that I was Flarelithe, the nice helpful growlithe. I felt like I was kitty litter, her arms were the scooper and the bed is the garbage can ready to dispose of me.  
  
But that was 4 hours ago at 7 am; it's a new time now. This time I was going to make it past the door. I readied myself, to make that jump. My legs crouched down, ready to push my red fur body upward. My legs with pent- up energy launched me up to the handle, where my mouth latched on. Then I let gravity do the work. I felt my body slowly slide down back to the floor letting my weight open the door. Then I heard a clicking noise. I put my feet back down on the floor and the door swung open.  
  
I made it. I made it past the door; all I had to do now was run for it. I just had to run, without being caught to the exit. Then I it hit me. I have no clue where the exit is. So, I'm standing with the door open and I don't know where to run. I poked my head out of the door. Turned it side to side, both ways left and right looked exactly the same. A hallway that seemed to stretch forever on the left and right.  
  
"Left or right, left or right. Both halls look exactly the same." I said to myself with frustration. Let's go right, if I do get caught then I know next time to go left, there. But what if I get caught and Psychansey doesn't leave. So, you're leaving the next morning so go right. I kept quarrelling with myself, not knowing that a too much time had past.  
  
Just go right, end of discussion. So, with that, I walked slowly, to the yellow tiled hall with fluorescent lighting. Creping by each door slowly, constantly checking behind me and in front.  
  
After what seemed like to be a long time of creeping, I finally saw the exit. The door let in the beautiful white sunlight; it sound like the door was calling me yelling this is the door to freedom. I didn't care about sneaking around anymore. My leg was suddenly filled with energy, flexing ready to run. I ran out of the center, looking like a speeding red blur.  
  
I was out, in the dark green grass, the white sun shining. I continued running, carefree, not looking where I was going. I ran a long time, going in one direction. I was dancing under the sun, still not looking at where I was going. That's when I ran into a kid's leg that appeared out of nowhere. Since I was running so fast, I hit the leg with enough force to knock me out.  
  
When I woke up a while later, I found myself being carried under the boy's arm that I ran into like a tree.  
  
"You're finally awake" The boy said to me.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked, I was hoping for anything but the pokemon center  
  
"The pokemon center, down the road." He answered, looking at me with his green eyes.  
  
"I mean you have some bandages on your leg and you did black out" he continued.  
  
"Why, aren't you a pokemon trainer?" I asked the boy. His belt was holding some pokeballs, so he is probably a trainer.  
  
"Because I'm a nice person and you fainted when you hit my leg running as fast as you could." The boy answered.  
  
"I can't go back to the pokemon center," I whined, while struggling to get out of his arm.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"The chansey there is a cuckoo, a psycho, she is insane to the point it's not even funny," I argued, still trying to get out of his arm.  
  
"Come on, growlithe, there can't be a psycho chansey"  
  
"First of all, my name is Flare, I was named that and I want to keep it that way. Second of all, that chansey is at least 10 pixels short of a full screen."  
  
"Ok, fine I will call you, Flare. Anyways, Flare, I don't believe you there just can't be a psycho chansey. Chanseys are always nice and calm"  
  
"Well, believe it, there is one that doesn't fit the category," Then it smack me, slapping me around silly. This boy knew everything that I was saying. So I asked "Do you understand everything I just said? " The dark brown-haired boy just fell silent as I saw red forming around his cheeks.  
  
"Yes," He said softly "I do understand what you are saying."  
  
"That is so cool, I don't have to make body language around you then. So what's your name?" The boy finally stopped walking, a soft wind blew, messing up his hair.  
  
"My name is Erin" Erin said.  
  
"So…. how did you learn the pokemon language?" I asked full of curiosity pent up inside of me.  
  
"I'm not telling you, Flare and you're going to the pokemon center." Erin said. Then he resumed walking, still carrying me under his arm.  
  
"Wait," I said suddenly, trying to think up of a deal with Erin to one, let me go and possibly two to tell me how he learn to talk to pokemon. "If I can prove to you there is an insane chansey, will you let me go and tell me how you know pokemon?" I bargained I was riding on the hope that Erin is a gambling man.  
  
"No, even if you do prove it." Erin said sternly. We, well more like he, kept walking on, drawing closer and closer to the pokemon center and Psychansey. I could imagine it now, the chasney would grow 3 times her size and I would run as fast as I could. It doesn't work for she slam her foot on the ground creating cracks everywhere that rose up and left me in a small island. Then, just for her enjoyment, she pushes me off the edge causing me to fall in the hot, molten lava. The tombstone came back; it was bouncing around in my mind, leaping off the walls and crevices there. It said, "Flare died on April 23, a faithful, trusting growlithe. Loved by many but not from a mentally ill chansey or Erin, the brown haired boy that didn't listen to poor Flare."  
  
"I'm too young to die," I cried, fighting again with Erin to let me go. I tried to slam my body against the arm, but for some reasons it didn't work. No matter how much I twisted and turned my self I couldn't break free of his arm. How could this frail looking kid have such a strong grip, it made no sense.  
  
"I don't want to do this but I have to," With that I took a deep breath and said, "Ember". A small, glowing, red orb of flame shot out of my mouth. The fire orb went straight up and covered Erin's shoulder in flame. Being distracted by the flames, Erin dropped me to put them out. A couple of seconds later, the only thing Erin saw was a speeding red blur.  
  
I ran, probably faster than I ever had before. I ran past multiple trees, past fields of grass, and past pokemon that wanted to know why a boy was chasing after me.  
  
Chp.5  
  
We ran, after we did that we ran some more. Then we were done running, we ran. About every hour Erin and I ran. We would collapse on the dirt and take a break, which went something like so.  
  
When I felt like I couldn't breath and fire was in my legs, I would slow down to the point my head was on the dirt. I would just lie there catching my breath. Then Erin, as tired as I was, would lay his back on a tree to catch his breath. Sometime, he drank some water. We would just sit there, doing nothing but catching our breath. Then we ask each other if you got your breath. If both of us said yes, the chase was back on.  
  
The ironic thing about this pointless chase was it took Erin and I, a total of four hours of running to smack us in the head that we ran past about 20 different pokemon centers.  
  
It hit us like so:  
  
"Erin didn't-we pass-a pokemon center around – ten minutes ago?" I asked, panting.  
  
"Um, I think we did" Erin answered.  
  
"Does that mean we have wasted four hours running around because of our stupidity?"  
  
"I think so, Flare, I think so" After Erin said that, there was an awkward silence that hung in the air.  
  
"Um…you didn't answer my questions"  
  
"What questions?" Erin asked, looking at me with a confused look with his green eyes.  
  
"Are you a pokemon trainer and how can you speak pokemon?" I said, looking back at him.  
  
"I'm not a pokemon trainer, I'm a watcher," He said in a slight as-a-matter- of–fact "I might become a researcher. Since I can talk to pokemon, I figure I can solve the mysteries of pokemon by asking why they do what they do" Erin continued.  
  
"That's not going to really work, it's like me asking you 'Why do you humans do the things you do?' Like, 'Why do humans get all excited over movies and television? You're not there and some of it is imaginary. So why do you get all excited all about it?' It's a case of who's studying whom here. Some pokemon actually take enjoyment in explaining humans. Most of the answers you'll probably get are 'we just do' 'We don't know why, we just always done it'. In other words, it won't work." I said to Erin trying to hold back my laughter. I just found it funny that Erin thinks he can solve the mysteries by just asking.  
  
"You have a point, I just don't want to be a trainer. I actually find it dull and boring, wandering around and going to gyms. It's not the life for me. I just want to find a use for my ability."  
  
"You could be a pokemon doctor with you ability, they'll call you Dr…. um…Dr., you know I can't think of something"  
  
" I don't know, maybe I'll stay as a pokemon watcher. I'm not really sure with my future, maybe I'll forever be known as 'the boy who can speak pokemon' like that will really happen" Erin said in a slight dark voice.  
  
He looked depressed, almost confused, he just didn't know what to do or where to go. This is something I'll probably never understand about humans. They always are worry about the next day, what will happen to them if they don't make it. Too many humans want fame and glory, and will do anything to get it. Some of them even think pokemon want the same thing. Most pokemon just want peace and harmony, in the wild or with their masters. We, pokemon like the simple life.  
  
"Um, you didn't answer my last question, how can you speak pokemon?" I asked, trying to get Erin to brighten up.  
  
"I'm not telling you" Erin said looking at me with his green eyes.  
  
"Why,"  
  
"It's embarrassing that's why"  
  
"Please, will you tell me, I won't tell anyone else" I whined. I really wanted to know how he could speak pokemon. Erin slowly got up and was walking away from me towards the golden, setting sun.  
  
"Don't you have to go back to your trainer, Flare?" He asked me, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm looking for my master, Erin. Maybe you can help me find him " I said running up to him.  
  
"You're looking for your master, but that means you have been abandoned" Erin said pulling his black backpack more closer to his back.  
  
"I'm not abandoned, my master still wants me, and I know it." I said in a harsh voice. Why was everyone saying that I have been abandoned, that just can't be, or can't it. My master abandoning me does answer everything still.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll help you find your wayward master. There's a city nearby here, maybe you'll find your master here." He said as we were walking.  
  
As time passed on with the horizon gradually swallowing the sun, Erin and I were just walking, with a silence hanging over us.  
  
"So, how do you know?" I said breaking the silence.  
  
"I am still not telling you" Erin answered.  
  
"Please" I whined  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll stop whining if you tell me"  
  
"No, I won't tell you"  
  
"Please"  
  
"You are one annoying growlithe," Erin said, avoiding looking at me in the eyes.  
  
"Does that mean you'll tell me?" I said excitedly  
  
"No" Erin answered.  
  
"Please, I'll just keep doing this until you tell me." I threaten. Erin stopped walking and looked at me with his green eyes. He was probably trying to decide which is worse, him telling his 'embarrassing' story or listening to my incessant whining.  
  
"Ehh, I'll tell you, hearing your whining is going to be worse than telling my story. Fine I'll tell you" Erin said sighing. We started walking again as he told his story.  
  
"This happened when I was 9, about 5 years ago. I was wandering around the forest near my hometown. When all of the sudden, a bunch of pokemon came out of nowhere and attacked me. What they kind of pokemon they were or why they attacked me, I don't know, I don't really remember that part. Maybe it was a bunch of territorial pokemon with strong attacks or something like that.  
  
"Anyways when I woke up from that attack, I had a case of amnesia. I had no idea who I was, where I was and what I was. So for a few days, I sat in the same place trying to figure out what I am. While there, I remember that I'm on planet earth, there is a sky, and we breathe air, things like that. Just background information, but exactly who am I, I didn't know.  
  
"After wandering around the forest for several days trying to get pieces of my memory. I found small groups of Raichus, Ninetales and Vaporeons living by a small pool with crystal clear water. There were almost none of their past evolutions. It was odd on how they co-existed with each other. They would play, battle, and groom each other. You would think that different types like that would quarrel but they didn't. They somehow found a way to tolerate each other.  
  
"So, I sorta spend several weeks in a tree above the pool watching and listening to the pokemon. Eventually, I picked up on their language because when they spotted me they were saying 'It's a human, he wants to catch us' 'Run for it' 'No, we have to stand up and fight'. I'm just sitting there, not knowing what a human was, I said where and they screamed 'He knows what we said, he can speak our language' and other stuff like that.  
  
They ran off, afraid of me, just because I knew what they said." Erin then just stopped, seemingly satisfied that he told his story.  
  
"Then what," I said. He cut me off; I wanted to know what happened to him next and so on. Erin just kept walking on, looking at the glowing orange sun with reds, oranges, blues and purples radiating from it.  
  
"I just told you the story on how I learned pokemon, that's what you wanted to know right?" Erin said looking at me.  
  
"Yes, I think" I said shakily.  
  
"So there you go, the rest of it is another story." Then Erin laughed, like he succeeded I defeating me or something like that. I sat there wondering, as Erin was walking farther and farther away from me.  
  
"He found a loophole. That's what he did, he found a loophole." I muttered to myself. Then I ran up to him underneath the darkening sky. 


	2. Chapter 6

I'm sorry about the very long wait for this chapter. I had a very large case of writer's block on this chapter. I just didn't have inspiration to write for some reason. For your patience you can pick up * points to a table that has a huge pile of chocolate bars* a free chocolate bar. Enjoy your chocolate and this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chp.6  
  
"I'm bored" I whined. We have been walking for hours ever since the sun came up. The sun decided to pop in early with her bald yellow head shining light down on us.  
  
"Where's that city you were talking about?" Erin ignored my whines. "All I have seen are trees, trees, the occasional attacking pidgey and even more trees." I continued to complain.  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear your whining right now. So the city was farther than I thought. I know we are going in the right direction at least." Erin said groggily.  
  
"How do you know we are going the right direction, huh?" I challenged. Erin just glared at me.  
  
We kept walking and walking and walking in the same boring direction with nothing but the same boring green trees surrounding us on all sides. After what seemed to be forever of pointless walking, I started smelling something interesting. Something that made me remember a forgotten memory of long ago. It was something that recharge my memory of happy times, times before I was left in the forest. Times with my master.  
  
The more we walked towards the same direction, that smell became stronger and stronger. The smell had to be from the city Erin was talking about.  
  
"What is that smell," I muttered to myself.  
  
"What smell?" Erin asked.  
  
"I keep smelling the same thing. It reminds me of something, something long ago." I said starting to sniff. "It's very close, that's all I know." Then a simple thought triggered everything. I wondered what would my master be doing then everything flowed in like the rushing waters falling from a cliff. That smell was my master's.  
  
I stared running full speed, ignoring everything in my path.  
  
"Flare, where you're going?" Erin said with his voice fading in the distance.  
  
"I know where he is, I know where my master is," I yelled back hoping he heard me.  
  
"Well, wait up" I continued running leaving Erin behind the same boring forest.  
  
I ignored him running still as fast, with the trees becoming a single green blur. Still following the same scent. The forest was starting to thin out; they weren't as packed as before. I could barely hear Erin's voice still yelling for me.  
  
Then skyscrapers popped out of nowhere, along with cars speeding by in the packed streets. People crowded on one sidewalk all following one direction. There were noises everywhere with the honks of the cars, people screaming and talking. The entire place was total chaos. I had run into the middle of the city.  
  
I decided to ignore the chaos, going back to relocate my smell. After spending some time introducing the sidewalk to my nose and bumping into various people along the way, I found the smell.  
  
I ran again, becoming the same red streak weaving in and out of people, going the same general direction. That's when I saw him, my master. The smell led right to him, but he was different, very different.  
  
He was much older, the one I knew was maybe twelve but he looked like a thirty-year-old. The light brown hair was now this darker brown, almost black. His young, light face was now more mature and darker. He was wearing a black suit, sitting on a park bench.  
  
How could that person be my master? Was Pixie right? That I had waited for my master for that long a time now? The thoughts plagued my head confusing me more and more.  
  
Slowly, the crowd thinned out leaving only me and him. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. This was my master, I know it.  
  
So, I ran up to him saying that I'm Flare, your growlithe. My master looked strangely at me, like I was a stranger, someone he didn't know.  
  
"What do you want?" He said angrily. He was starting to get up out of the bench.  
  
"I'm Flare, your growlithe, your pokemon. Don't you remember me?" I said slowly, confused.  
  
"Go away, you stupid growlithe," He said, standing up. Looking down at me haughtily, as if I was yesterday's trash tossing around in the wind.  
  
"Why don't you remember me, WHY? I'm Flare, your growlithe. YOUR POKEMON." I yelled at him. How could he forget me, how? All that time we spent was a waste.  
  
"Leave me alone," Then a brown shoe just materialized out of thin air, kicking me in the side. I was slammed hard on the grass. The person who kicked me was my master, of all people, it was him.  
  
I felt water building up in my eyes, ready to drop down to my red fur. This was my master, but he isn't the same person now. Pixie was right, completely right. I was abandoned; he just left me there out in the forest to rot. He was never coming back to that ripped off stump. He lied to me.  
  
"Flare, Flare, FLARE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Erin yell out in the distance.  
  
"Flare?" My master said in a mixture of shock and confusion.  
  
"ERIN, I'm over here" I yelled back.  
  
"Flare, what happened to you?" Erin said seeing me on the ground in front of my master.  
  
"This was my master." I said getting up slowly with the painful ache in my side. "I got kicked, he doesn't remember me. He doesn't know who I am at all," I continued slowly full with a mixture of regret and cold anger.  
  
"So, that's your wayward trainer," Erin said slowly, eyeing my master. At this time I got up and very slowly limped out of the park.  
  
"Excuse me, boy." Master said to Erin. (From the rest of the story he's just called master. I don't want to keep calling him 'the master' or 'my master')  
  
"What?" Erin said in surprise and confusion that someone wanted to talk to him.  
  
"That growlithe, is he yours"  
  
"Um…. no?" Erin said with lack of words. "Why do you want to know?" Erin said continuing to be uneasy.  
  
"Because, when you said the name 'Flare'. I thought could this be the growlithe that I left in the middle of the forest, after all his name was Flare." He remembered me only after Erin said my name. Something is up. He seems more interested in Erin than me.  
  
"Well, I think that's your growlithe, but I don't think he wants you anymore since you kicked him." Erin said started to walk backwards away from Master.  
  
"How did you know I kicked him? I might have done something else" Master continued to inquire Erin. Erin ended up walking backwards into a tree.  
  
"Ok, um……" Erin paused looking for an excuse he could use to get away from this odd conversation.  
  
"You know, I have to take Flare to the pokemon center and get him treated." Erin said quickly trying to walk away from Master. Master grabbed his right shoulder before he could go any further. Erin was suddenly shaking when Master did that.  
  
"He's not hurt that badly. You know the pokemon language don't you?" Master said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Like I said," Erin said lifting the hand on his shoulder. "I have to go" Erin said as he rapidly walked towards me and out of the park.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked when we were back on the street.  
  
"Let me put it this way, something is not right with your master. He seemed excited when I was talking to you. He already knows that I speak pokemon but I don't know why he was so excited by that." Erin answered keeping his eyes on the sidewalk.  
  
"Maybe it's because you can prove that you speak pokemon. I mean no one else saw me getting kicked by him." I suggested.  
  
"No, it seems more...what's that word?? Diabolical. It's like he just found the missing part in his plans. I have a feeling that's me."  
  
"Diabolical?? You mean like evil?" Erin nodded. "That can't be. He would just go around collecting badges and doing what he thought was best."  
  
"That's your problem, Flare. He was your trainer. It's hard for pokemon and people themselves to think that their loved one is evil or abusive. Besides that, the last time you saw him was maybe around twelve to twenty years ago. It's possible that the day you got abandoned that was the day he changed his ways. People can change a lot with that much time."  
  
We just fell silent, walking on the empty sidewalk. I started developing a weird feeling that wouldn't go away. Everything was just too quiet. As time wore on, the feeling grew worse and worse. We were in a big city but this street we are now walking on was empty. No cars, no people, no sound. It was absolute silence.  
  
"Erin, when was the last time we saw a person?" I asked looking both ways at the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't know" Erin said pausing at every word. "It's only one in the afternoon and no one is here." Erin started looking down the street the same way I was.  
  
"Something bad always happen whenever a street is empty." Erin said. Sure enough, a black van with tinted windows started driving up the street.  
  
"Ok, Flare is it me or do you have the sudden urge to run right now?"  
  
"Let's see the street is empty, we just talked to my master that could have an evil plan and a black van is coming up to us that came out of nowhere. Running is a good idea"  
  
Right after I said that, Erin and I ran full out. As we were running the van picked up speed also. We crossed several streets before turning left and right and any direction we could think of, the van continued to follow us with every direction we took.  
  
"Do you happen to have anything valuable with you?" I yelled as we ran changing directions at every curb.  
  
"Not that I know of," Erin yelled back.  
  
"Ok, the van is either after you or me. Do you think it would help to split up?" I asked still running.  
  
"I don't think so. I think they're after me"  
  
"We can't keep up this speed." I said looking back. The van was quickly gaining up on us.  
  
"They're getting closer."  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can run. Why aren't there any people here?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I'll try to stop them." I said when I stopped running.  
  
"Ember" I yelled as I sent out a fireball to the tires. The van was going too fast that when the fiery sphere was sent out the van already past me.  
  
"ERIN, RUN. IT DIDN'T WORK," I shouted at the top of my lungs. I could only hope that he heard me where ever he was.  
  
I started running, chasing after the van as I continued to shooting out embers. The van was slowly getting farther and farther. My embers didn't travel far enough to stop the van. I continued to chasing the night-colored vehicle, ignoring the fatigue and pain growing on my legs. Then I started getting closer to the van, how could this be? I asked myself. I'm still traveling the same speed or even slower so why is the van closer? I continued to ask myself.  
  
Then I saw it from another block away, Erin had stopped running and collapsed on the pavement. The van stopped right besides him as a large man roughly grabbed him. Erin was then thrown in the van and the door close.  
  
"NO!! ERIN!" I yelled. The van started up though and drove off. Before I took another step, my legs gave out exhausted from all of the running before. I watched helplessly as the black van drove off becoming smaller and smaller.  
  
"ERIN!! ERIN!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* Bites off a piece of chocolate* Ok, I know people will hate me for this cliffhanger, but I'm the authoress so accept it. Please hit the review button below and tell me what you think. 


End file.
